


恶之华

by bolinda



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 04:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17974589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bolinda/pseuds/bolinda
Summary: 《恶之花》下篇夜露朝阳主一点点芝诺光♀一点点飞燕光♀我也不知道在些什么……





	恶之华

露儿知道那位面色冷峻的敖龙族女忍者不喜欢她，总是用审视探究的眼神观察着她。她下意识的躲在光的身后，这位来自西方的姐姐就不一样了。尽管不爱说话，看着露儿的目光却是温柔的，更何况，她给了露儿满满一大兜没见过的零食。

归燕馆中的矮桌上摆放着煎茶，光坐在露儿身侧的软垫上，用铸铁壶给她斟茶：“牛轧糖粘牙，喝点茶漱漱口。”

夕雾垂眸抱臂，站在门口。

无论怎样，她也无法相信穷凶极恶的夜露变成眼前这个娇憨痴傻的露儿。夜露的过去与她无关，她只看得见夜露在帝国和芝诺斯指使下的作恶。

而光却不是，超越之力让她对夜露的痛苦感同身受。雪崩时没有一片雪花是无辜的，人们只看过夜露作恶的结果，却不会去管起因。哪有什么对错，多玛人践踏的是夜露，畏惧的是代理总督，而眼前的露儿，什么都不是。

飞燕比初见之时更加沉稳，气宇轩昂的少领主，在见到光时的总是笑的像个普通青年。光着看着他真诚的双眼，无论如何也无法提出把夜露送到艾欧泽亚的想法。

“你们打算如何处置露儿？”

飞燕略微沉吟：“如果她一直是露儿，我会保护他。如果她又变成夜露，我会再次履行责任。而且……多玛人民对夜露难辞其咎，身为一国之君，我不会再让新生多玛出现夜露这样的女孩。”

光闻言笑了，拍着他的肩膀：“你越来越有一国之君的气度了，领主大人。”

飞燕的侧过头凝视着落在肩膀上的手，温热的鼻息喷洒在少女并不娇嫩的手背上。光宛如被灼伤一般抽回手，尴尬的低下头：“那个……我去看下露儿！”

他望着少女逃跑般的背影，少女腰间似曾相识的妖刀刺痛他的双眼。摩挲着被她拍过的肩膀，犹带着她的体温，幽幽叹口气。  
以前在重逢集市的断崖上，她和飞燕并肩躺在草地上，欣赏着太阳神草原上的明月。他说同样一轮明月，草原上明亮到豪放，让人感叹自身的渺小。而在延夏——最适合赏月的就是天守阁的高楼，明月悬挂于青空之上，如同美人耳畔下摇曳的明珠，触手可及。

光望着星空笑着说：“那到时候我们就约在天守阁赏月饮酒吧。”她没有看见青年偷看她侧脸时期盼的目光。

 

光坐在归燕馆外的残垣下，对着明月拔出血色的妖刀。黑色不吉的妖雾，萦绕在红色的刀身，如此阴暗的武器配不上拯救世界、代表光明的英雄。那又怎样呢，这是她缅怀过去的唯一方法，她甚至无法亲手将他安葬。

只能打着战利品的幌子，把他的遗物带在身旁。

“姐姐！”

露儿从馆内偷跑出来，木屐在残破的地砖上踩出噼里啪啦的声音，她跑到光的身边，讶然的瞪大双眼：“你哭了？”她看见光高举的利刃，害怕的往后退了半步

光下意识的摸了脸颊，咸涩的泪水流进嘴角浑然不觉，她收刀入鞘，用手背抹去眼泪，看着仰望着她的露儿，强挤出笑容：“姐姐只是想起从前的事情。你这么晚跑出来做什么，外面这么冷。”

露儿掏出雪白的棉布手帕，笑眯眯的为光擦着眼泪：“人家照顾爷爷一天，也想偷懒透透气。你陪我散步好不好？”她双手挽住光的胳膊摇晃着：“姐姐要是留在多玛，我们就能天天见面了。领主总在爷爷面前提起你。”

 

多玛的初冬比想象中湿冷呢，光把双手揣进羽织的袖口，她比夜露要高上一头，夜露偎依在她的手臂上，头刚刚好靠在她的肩膀。像只乖巧的猫咪，只差打起呼噜。罢了，陪她走走也好，光也想找点事情转移思绪。逝者已矣，无论逝去多少挚爱，她都必须咬牙前进。

 

“露儿想不想跟我去西方，那里有数不尽的美食，遍地宝石的沙漠，皑皑白雪上的城堡，还有漂亮的森林和白色的海边城市。”

露儿嘟着嘴想一会，最后摇头：“虽然我很喜欢姐姐，但是露儿要跟爷爷在一起。爷爷在哪，我就在哪。”

是啊，夜露不会离开多玛，她就是这片土地的地缚灵。

 

多玛飞地刚刚开始重建，到处都是在古旧地基上刚建到一半的房屋，地面都是散落的砖块木料。黑暗中很容易绊倒，不适合散步。想散步只能去飞地外的无二江畔，深夜的江边何等危险，除了明月再无光亮，魔物在其中穿梭起伏出没着。

两位鲜花般的妙龄少女，手挽着手在初冬的夜色中散步。唯有她们的存在，给这无情凄清的冬夜镀上温暖的色彩。

光坏笑指着不远处出没的大脑袋怪物：“你怕不怕？”

露儿死死的拉紧她的羽织：“跟姐姐和爷爷在一起，我什么都不怕。”

光眼角的余光瞥了下不远处的阴影，夕雾不动声色的解决妄图袭击她们的魔物。这么晚，她居然还在跟着露儿，说是监视，也是保护吧。

不管日后如何，他们现在都守护着露儿。

 

在帮忙重建多玛飞地的光，突然听见一阵喧闹。

临时组建的多玛巡查队尚且没有统一制服，一群拿着弓箭刀枪的武士在大吼大叫。光丢下手中的木料，跑过去问正在指挥搜查的夕雾。

夕雾冷淡的面孔严肃而认真：“有一个重犯越狱，只是逃跑并没有什么，但是她偷了许多加雷马士兵遗留的青磷水炸弹。一定要找到她，太危险了，如果她抵抗就地击杀。”

青磷水炸弹？

光还是个豆芽冒险者时，在摩杜纳吃了这东西不少亏，一颗就能炸死十几个人，更别提炸伤和毁坏多少建筑物。

武士们先搜查多玛飞地，再一一由近逐远排查附近村落。

光也加入搜查，她在艾欧泽亚做佣兵时，最擅长追踪足迹。

沿着无二江边一路追寻到烈士庵附近的村落，离老远只听见平日安静的村落里沸沸嚷嚷，村民们拿着农具围着什么，闹做一团。大部分都在恶狠狠的咒骂，还有人在朝里面扔石头。

人群围的里三层外三层，光跳上松树，俯身一看，原来是村民们愤怒的围攻一个蓬头垢面的女人，她身上还穿着帝国百夫长的军服。

是这个人没错了，光第一时间发了信号弹，夕雾一定会立即赶来。

然后她纵身跃入人群中央，用身体护住正在被围殴的女人。

面对愤怒的平民，她没法拔刀。村民们也并不认识她，不可能按她的要求住手，只知道有人帮助帝国人，一定同样是帝国走狗。掷石块的目标从女人，变成了光。

石头打在身上很痛，面对普通人，光甚至没办法支撑魔法护罩，只能以血肉之躯为身后的女人挡住攻击，稍稍用剑气弹开一部分石头。

女人的脸脏的跟泥地面一样，她愕然看见突然出现的西方英雄。谁不认得她呢？耀眼的天之骄女，手下亡魂无数，为什么会来保护她？

光一边张开双臂护住她，一边回头看夕雾怎么还不来，这女人身上真的有青磷水炸弹吗？就在她分神时，一记石块重重砸在她的额头上。她纵横战场多少年，击败神魔无数，还是第一次被打伤脸。

真可笑，打伤她的不是神明，而是所谓善良的凡人。

从乌尔达哈到巴埃萨长城，从神拳痕到多玛，让她受伤的从来都是凡人。

眼前衣着华丽的女武士默默承受，更激发了群众的施虐心，他们更愤怒的叫骂甚至把锄头直接殴打在光的身上。

血顺着眼帘流满她半张脸，她的注意力都在身后暴怒的人群，却没有注意到一把短刀悄悄指向她的腹部。

女人拿着刀，望着光满脸鲜血为她承受伤害的样子。她们素昧平生，而她出身卑贱罪大恶极……愤怒的人群在她耳边变得那么安静，她的眼中只有西方英雄为她张开的双臂。

从没有人为她挺身而出，从没有人保护过她。

罢了，罢了。

痛苦一生，临终前终于感受到人世间的一点温暖。

女人放下刀，柔美的声线才让光发觉她是年轻女子：“谢谢你，如果多玛有你这样的英雄该多好……”

“住手！”

飞燕和夕雾带着多玛武士们出现了，愤怒的人群看见领主和武士们寒光四射的刀剑，马上安静下来。

飞燕从分开的人群里，看见光那件艳丽名贵的羽织上被打的稀烂，沾满尘土。光闻言转过身，满脸鲜血让他触目惊心。聪明如他，怎么会不知道是光顾及囚犯又无法对平民出手，只能以肉身为盾。

武士们哑口无言的看着光凄惨的样子，一时间甚至忘记追捕囚犯的事情。

光身后的少女摇摇晃晃的站起来，她疯狂的笑声吸引了所有人的注意力，大家的目光都落在她解开的百夫长军服里，里面挂满了青磷水炸弹。

村民也好武士也好，大家都倒吸口冷气。

少女的泪水冲掉脸上的黑泥，露出原本白嫩的脸庞，她流满泪水的眼中癫狂又清醒：“这是我出生的村庄，我把这群人聚集起来，就算是要跟他们同归于尽啊！我恨多玛！恨你们所有人！”

村民们吓得四下逃散，少女终究没有引爆身上的炸弹。她流着泪看向光， 把藏在袖口里的刀放在脖颈下：“我终究做不出这种事情，我恨自己的无能。夜露大人一定会为我报仇……为我们所有多玛被践踏的女人报仇……”

短刀落地，少女仰面倒在血泊中，到死都怒目圆瞪。

这是何等疯狂的怨念？

延夏的青山绿水之下到底是怎样的黑暗？

光呆愣愣的跪倒在地上，她本可以阻拦少女的自尽，也许自尽对她来说已是最好的结局。

武士们都以为她受了重伤，夕雾跑过去想要扶起她，却被飞燕抢先一步，在混乱的村民和武士的目瞪口呆下，飞燕抱起光大步离去。

在他的统治下，国家的大恩人被民众围殴至此。

飞燕羞愧到无地自容。

在归燕馆中，领主屏退左右，亲自用棉球蘸着清酒，为光清理伤口。还好，石头只是砸伤了眉骨，伤口隐匿在眉毛中，无损她秀美的容颜。

光心不在焉，目光无意识的落在手边的妖刀上，没有发现飞燕复杂的情绪。他如今有着与光所有朋友同样的想法：这样的英雄，谁不崇拜她？谁不倾慕她？……谁不想独占她呢？

为什么她心里想着的是芝诺斯那样傲慢、冷酷、残忍的人？

 

她思绪纷乱时，只见清理完伤口的飞燕突然跪在她的面前：“你这是做什么！”

飞燕额头触地：“请原谅我，让您被您亲手拯救的子民伤害至此，都是我的错。”

光双膝跪地扶起飞燕，他们的脸离得这么近，第一次离得这么近，近到飞燕看清自己在她眼中的倒影。他的心如同她婉转的眼波，荡起阵阵涟漪。

“如果是你在那里，你也会这么做。不要自责，我们是朋友啊！”

光的话语让飞燕撩起的情思冷静下来，他主动拉开两人的距离，爽朗的笑着：“对啊！我们是朋友！”

做朋友也好。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

夏夜的岩石坚硬而又温暖，光眼角带着泪珠，嘶哑的问身边的男人：“你为什么要对我做出这种事？”

男人金发垂落在她的面庞，表情与发丝一般温柔。他嫌岩石太过咯人，让光枕在他线条分明的坚实手臂上：“我想激发你的战意，我要你恨我，我要求你下次打败我。”

光哭笑不得：“如果要我恨你，你不该这样抱着我，你应该冷笑着穿上衣服转身离去。”

男人愣住了，随手拉起被丢在一旁的月白色和服，盖在她光裸的身躯上：“……谢谢你的教导，下次我会这么做。”

光破涕为笑：“还下次？你刚才不是说要我下次杀了你吗？”

男人轻吻着她的眼帘，笑声像散落在玉盘上的珍珠。

 

光睁开双眼，猛地起身。

身下是柔软干燥的榻榻米，不是无二江畔那块潮湿坚硬的大岩石，身旁躺着的是妖刀，不是那具华美魁梧的身躯。她捂住脸栽回到榻榻米上，还是无法抑制的想他。想念一个彻底死去的人，她的指尖甚至还记得芝诺斯失去体温逐渐僵硬的尸体。

是不是她爱的人一定会先她死去？

她的脑海里浮现出朝阳那怨毒的目光和刻薄的话语。超越之力在朝阳回忆中刚看见的芝诺斯，一如他们初识的冷酷残暴。

光甚至有些想念朝阳，她只能在别人的回忆中见到芝诺斯。

 

愚蠢的女人。

朝阳端坐在飞空艇的首席座位上，双手支颌。一想到姐姐和那个该死的冒险者，他如同看见动物的排泄物，胃里涌上酸水，恨不得将她们两个挫骨扬灰。

如果当初让他来做多玛的代理总督，根本不可能是现在的局面。他是多玛的天之骄子，是接受帝国教育的精英，为什么殿下宁可相信做妓女的姐姐。一定是那个女人用低贱的手段魅惑了殿下。

他恨透夜露，小时候的恨毫无缘由，只是在父母的教唆下自然而然的践踏。

长大后，他在帝国学院的学习成绩名列前茅，为自己在十二军团赢得一席之位。结果，因为夜露，大家都知道他有个做妓女的姐姐。这在重视门第阶级的加雷马和多玛，都是奇耻大辱。就连他的“萨斯”称号，都被人在背后说是靠着姐姐和殿下不可告人的关系才获得。

 

太子殿下对他亲切的谈话，让朝阳很长一段时间都处在少女般的梦幻中。那是他们第一次如此亲近，朝阳对他偏执而疯狂的迷恋着。每次只要远远看到殿下，他就会激动到全身发抖。殿下的目光不经意落在他身上时，他甚至会感受到生理上的快感。

能亲近那个神一样完美的男人，是何等的幸福啊！

殿下说，他是他最信任的人。

朝阳，是芝诺斯，最信任的人。

芝诺斯……

轻念这个名字，舌尖触碰牙膛，气流顺着齿缝而过……朝阳感受到浑身燥热，他想离他更近，他想要的更多。

没有人比他更爱殿下，没人比他更配得上殿下的期待。

殿下说，他要刺激夜露召唤蛮神，再让蛮族英雄消灭蛮神化的夜露，这样多玛的和平谈判就会取消，帝国就可以再次有借口侵略多玛。

朝阳抚摸着殿下赐给他的火枪，在蛮族英雄杀死夜露两败俱伤时。他一定要用这把火枪，终结那两个女人的生命。

让殿下记挂在心上的人，都该死。

父亲和母亲跑到飞空艇驾驶舱，看见的是眉头紧皱的朝阳。

父亲小心翼翼的问：“我们能不能回加雷马？一定要回到多玛吗？”

朝阳不耐烦的挥手：“这是殿下的命令，你们需要为接回代理总督做出小小的牺牲。”

 

朝阳微笑道嘴角抽筋，他的目光集中在飞燕的身上，尽量不去看夜露和蛮族英雄，免得泄露厌恶的情绪。他热情洋溢的让父母与夜露相认，表演着阖家团圆。他自认为表演完美无缺，却不知晓在超越之力面前没有秘密。

滚烫的血液从刀尖低落，夜露深呼吸着冰冷夜色中甜腥的气味，果然还是多玛人的鲜血最令人舒适。她低头欣赏着养父养母抽搐着的身体，细细端详着，他们总是吐出恶言的嘴里吐出的血沫。

复仇的快乐，让她兴奋的浑身颤抖。

露儿的幻影如同朝阳下的露水消失殆尽。

朝阳鼓着掌从阴影中走出，仿佛死去的不是生他养他的爹妈，而是在女儿节上演的伦理戏剧：“欢迎回来，我的好姐姐。”

夜露连冷笑都懒得装：“你可真慷慨，用亲生父母的生命来换回我的记忆。加雷马到底给了你什么好处”

倒在血泊中的母亲，挣扎着对儿子伸出手：“儿子……救我……我不想死……”

朝阳踩过母亲的血泊，鲜血溅到他纯白色的军靴上，看着军靴上的污点，他嫌恶的皱着眉头：“这只是为殿下大业所付出的小小牺牲。”

小小牺牲。

夜露大笑出声，弯下腰用刀剑戳着养母的后脑勺：“哈哈哈哈哈！这就是你溺爱的儿子啊！你的一切都是为了儿子！你就用性命为了儿子疯狂迷恋的人做出小小牺牲吧！你还想让他去迎娶帝国名门闺秀，知不知道他爱着的是帝国皇太子那个男人。哈哈哈哈……”

这些话激怒了朝阳，他咬牙切齿：“够了！不许你提殿下的名讳。”

夜露踩在养母的后背上，抬头问满脸愠色的朝阳：“母亲大人好像很痛苦，需不要我帮忙结束她的痛苦？”

朝阳努力让自己平静下来，如果不是殿下的命令，他现在就想宰了这个让殿下记挂的女人：“不必了，我们要抓紧时间，不能让殿下久等。”

自私肮脏的父母养出自私肮脏的儿子。朝阳在父母的溺爱之下极度的自我中心，认为一切都该为他的愿望奉献。如今，父母为了他能得到殿下的重用而牺牲性命，有什么不对吗？难道父母姐姐不该理所当然的为他牺牲吗？

朝阳从小冷漠的目睹父母对弱者夜露无底线的践踏，他们言传身教让他学会毫无怜悯之心。如今他们也成为儿子眼中可以肆意践踏、毫无价值的弱者。

朝阳居然愿意为了只是远远见过几次的男人牺牲父母，而他面对父母的死，没有一丝一毫的难过。真是！朝阳的存在，才是对养父养母最大的复仇。

夜露蹲在养母的身边：“看啊，你宝贵的儿子一点都不伤心呢。”

在夜露的嘲讽中，养母绝望的咽下最后一口气。

她甚至没有再看还在地上挣扎的养父。

 

结束月读讨伐战后，光握着妖刀痛心的问：“夜露，你为什么不装作是露儿，重新开始你的人生？”

恢复意识的夜露躺在河畔堡冰冷的金属地板上：“明知故问……我的姐姐啊！我不这么做，你怎么会下决心杀死我这个罪人呢？我该怎样向爷爷谢罪？我有什么脸面活下来？”

闪耀清辉的银发让她的笑容疲惫而甜美，躺在那里的仿佛是玩累休息的露儿。

露儿终究只是幻影，夜露才是真实的罪恶。

在成为露儿之前，她从不觉得自己对多玛人有罪恶。她作恶，但是她只承认对豪雪一个人有罪。

她费力的转头看向光，瞥到光手里握着的妖刀，猛然醒悟：“这把刀……原来那时候你是自愿的……姐姐啊，你为什么会对那种人动情呢……也罢……你们都是怪人……”

她以为生命会在某个泥淖中凋零，没想到会像昙花一般绽放月华，手刃朝阳。

在生命的最后，眼里有姐姐真切的悲伤，身旁有仇人的尸体，心中有记挂的爷爷。

她的心从未像如此满足，安详。

 

光想冲过去握住她的手，终究只是站在原地没有动。

“真想知道，那个柿子是不是真的那么甜呢……”


End file.
